


Explicit Consent Is Sexy.

by were_just_the_noise_boys



Series: Never Bloom Again offshoot ficlets [3]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, polyparx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_just_the_noise_boys/pseuds/were_just_the_noise_boys
Summary: Our three favorite boys have a pretty good time.Companion ficlet to Never Bloom Again.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood
Series: Never Bloom Again offshoot ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Explicit Consent Is Sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been asked to post the oneshots that I post to NBA's tumblr blog (@neverbloomagain-fic) on ao3.
> 
> I'm going to post some of the longer and/or better ones into this series. If you're here and haven't read Never Bloom Again, these are going to make varying amounts of no sense to you. But if you want to stick around, you're welcome to.
> 
> Enjoy

Early-morning cartoons were the best. 

It was Sunday, and the three boys had just woken up after a sleepover at the Woods’. Arguably, Otto’s bed was too small for three eighteen year olds to comfortably sleep in, but that wasn’t taking into account how cuddly the three of them were. In fact, it seemed like Awsten PREFERED being squished between two bodies as he fell asleep. Otto, who was constantly warm, had asked him time and time again how he didn’t overheat in his sleep. Hell if Awsten knew, he just liked skin contact. 

They had all woken at a relatively early hour after Geoff had almost fallen off of the bed, and none of them had really felt like going downstairs or getting dressed or anything. So here they were, sitting up in bed in their underwear, watching Spongebob on Otto’s shitty laptop. 

It all started when Otto started placing delicate kisses all over Awsten’s neck and shoulder. It was enough to attract a portion of his attention and to make him instinctively tilt his head to give him better access, but not enough to distract him from Plankton’s scheming about how to take over The Krusty Krab. At least, not until Otto latched onto the side of his throat, licking and sucking gently over the small patch of skin. 

“Otto!” he gasped, caught off guard by the feeling. His boyfriend immediately drew back, intently scanning over his face. 

“Do you want me to stop?” were the first words out of his mouth, forever mindful of Awsten’s limits. Awsten shook his head as Geoff looked over, now aware of the scene happening to his left.

“No, it’s fine,” Awsten blushed, quieter this time. It just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

“So, this is alright?” he clarified. Awsten nodded. Otto smiled at him lovingly for a second before lowering his head again and licking a stripe across the light mark, earning a shudder from the youngest. 

“Hey, Aws?” Geoff said casually. Awsten’s eyes, which had fluttered shut, blinked open again as he turned to look up at him. Otto removed his lips from where they’d been sucking another bruise onto Awsten’s neck, but kept his head down, feathering kisses over his shoulder. 

“Yeah?” he asked, a little breathlessly.

“Kiss me?” In an instant, Awsten had swung around, hooking his leg over Geoff and seating himself squarely on his lap, only a few inches of space between their chests. The older boy blinked in surprise, but certainly didn’t seem opposed to the shift as he placed his hands on Awsten’s waist. Awsten didn’t bother verbally responding to the request, just closed the gap between their mouths with gusto. 

Awsten didn’t think that he’d ever really get over the way that his lips locked together with Geoff’s. He knew how cliche it was, but it really did feel like they were two pieces of the same puzzle, made to collide. They were gentle at first, moving slowly against each other, Geoff holding Awsten securely as he tangled his fingers in his hair, their partner resuming his ministrations on Awsten’s neck. When Otto bit down lightly on the crook of his neck and shoulder, however, Awsten gasped and shivered before pushing hard against Geoff’s mouth. A delicious, warm feeling spread through his whole body as he deepened the kiss, and he involuntarily ground down onto his boyfriend’s thighs. 

For a moment, he panicked, and almost pulled away to apologize. His anxieties, however, were pushed aside by the hungry groan that spilled from Geoff’s lips and onto his tongue. He froze for a moment, trying to figure out how to proceed, before experimentally pushing himself downwards again. Geoff made another almost broken sound, gripping Awsten’s hips, and he felt his tongue swipe across his bottom lip, attempting to instigate something more. 

A long whine was pulled from Awsten as he rolled his hips faster against Geoff’s, small body beginning to tremble as he opened his mouth, allowing entrance. Any interest in the show had been completely lost by all parties, and the only service that Mr. Krabs was doing for them now was covering up any lewd noises that might otherwise reach Otto’s moms. Their kiss was growing almost frantic, and the entire left side of his neck was going to be purple by the time they were done, but Awsten wanted MORE. 

Luckily, it seemed as though his boyfriend was a mind reader. He shivered, but didn’t remove his lips from Geoff’s, as Otto placed his hand on the left of Awsten’s rib cage. He traced his fingernails up and down his body, dipping lower and lower each time, until he paused and laid his hand flat across Awsten’s stomach. 

“Hey, love, stop for a second,” he whispered into his ear. Awsten reluctantly pulled away from Geoff and turned to face Otto, cheeks flushed and panting slightly. God, he was hot. Otto took a deep breath. “Remember when we talked about setting boundaries, and how Geoff and I will never be upset or mad at you for saying no to something?” Awsten nodded once. Otto paused for a moment, considering how to phrase his question. “Do you want me to touch you?” Awsten nodded vigorously, pupils blown wide as he squirmed in Geoff’s lap. “Sweetheart, I need you to use your words,” he chuckled, both amused and unbelievably turned on by his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.

“Yesyesyes please touch me PLEASE,” he keened, leaning towards Otto like a sunflower in search of light. Otto laughed softly again, reaching up to stroke Awsten’s hair. 

“Shhh, okay, it’s alright, love,” he reassured. “I’ll give you what you need.” Awsten just groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head into his hand. “Almost there, Aws, gotta ask you one more thing, okay?” He pouted a little, but nodded his head anyways. “Can I touch you under your boxers, or just over?”

“Under,” Awsten breathed, another shiver running through him. 

“Okay sweetheart, thank you,” Otto replied gently. As he removed his fingers from Awsten’s hair, he turned back to face Geoff again, almost instantly being enveloped in another kiss. He pawed at Geoff’s bare chest as he felt Otto’s hand start to move again, sliding slowly under the elastic waistband of his boxers. The gasp that he let out when he finally wrapped his fingers around the base of his length was immaculate. 

Awsten bit down lightly on Geoff’s bottom lip and let a long moan escape through his nose as he started moving his hips again, searching for friction. Otto kept his hand still. He didn’t necessarily want to tease his boyfriend, but he didn’t want this to be over too quickly, either. His partners were so beautiful like this, eyes closed and lips locked together, brows furrowed slightly in pleasure. He let Awsten fuck into his hand for a few more seconds before slowly beginning to twist his wrist. The smaller boy shuddered violently as he did, pulling back and letting out a pornographic moan at the feeling. 

“Good boy,” Otto murmured. Awsten almost choked on his own spit at the words, eyes flying open but not locking onto anything in particular. “So good and pretty, all hot and bothered for us,” he repeated, basking in his boyfriend’s reactivity. A high-pitched whine escaped Awsten’s lips, and he buried his face in Geoff’s neck, breath coming in gasps. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Geoff joined in, shifting his grip so that he could run his fingers through Awsten’s hair as he shook. The smaller boy keened into his skin. 

“Yes, so beautiful. So perfect and sweet, desperate in such a pretty way.” Otto began pumping him longer and faster as he spoke, letting his thumb swipe over the head every few strokes. 

“We’re so lucky to have such a beautiful, lovely soulmate, baby.”

“We love you”

“You’re perfect”

“You’re so, so perfect and beautiful”

“We love you so much, sweetheart.”

Awsten gasped and let out a dry sob as he came, fingernails scrabbling at Geoff’s back. His entire body spasmed and twitched as Otto worked him through it, pulling away only when Awsten began to whine softly from oversensitivity. He kissed the side of his head and ran the fingers of his clean hand through his hair tenderly.

“I’ll be right back love, okay?” he said softly. Awsten just nodded limply, still collapsed into Geoff. Otto smiled fondly as he stood up. 

He glanced up and down the hallway as he cracked open his bedroom door, checking for any approaching mothers. Closing the door quietly behind him, he padded across to the bathroom. After washing his hands, he snagged a clean washcloth from the closet, wetting it with hot water and wringing it out. 

Neither of his soulmates had moved when he came back into the room. Awsten was half asleep as Geoff rubbed his back softly, whispering something to him that Otto couldn’t hear from where he was. He tried to be as close to silent as possible as he made his way over to him. 

“Love, I know that you’re sleepy, but can you sit up for just a moment so I can clean you up a little?” he requested softly. Awsten made a grumpy noise, but managed to push himself upright anyways. Otto let him lean on him as he swiped the cloth over his stomach and under his waistband, getting as much of the sticky fluid off of his boyfriend’s skin as possible before it dried there. “There you go,” he crooned as he finished, folding the soiled rag into itself and carefully tossing it into his hamper. Awsten crumpled forward again, letting Geoff support him. 

Otto climbed higher up the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard next to his boyfriends. Geoff turned to gaze over at him, a soft smile gracing his features. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” Geoff responded quietly. They just looked at each other for a few more moments, before Geoff noticed the way that Otto was pressing his thighs together, clearly still extremely turned on. He glanced back up to his face with an inquisitive expression. He made a ‘you want some help with that?’ type gesture towards Otto’s crotch. The curly-haired boy just smiled, shaking his head. 

“Later,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and resting his head on Geoff’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment!


End file.
